


Wait My Turn

by deliciousshame



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To think him a traitor to their cause. La Volpe has a debt to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait My Turn

“More than you know” had said Ezio. But Niccolò had known. How could he not notice La Volpe’s thieves spying on his every move, or Ezio’s sudden distance?

He had not said a word, confident that by attracting suspicion the traitor in their midst would believe themselves safe, thus leaving themselves more open to discovery, but if La Volpe had thought he could have killed him with such a crude attack, he’d been wrong. And if he believed he could put a hand on his shoulder and act like an old friend when seconds ago he tried to send him to his end, he was even more mistaken. He said he was in Ezio’s debt, but really, the debt is owed to Niccolò. It will be settled. 

He lets La Volpe lead him through the streets of Roma as they talk of nothing of import. He does not protest when he brings them back to the hideout, toward the room they sometimes shared when the mood struck them. How presumptuous of him, trying to bed him as soon as he doesn’t question Niccolò’s loyalty anymore. Still, Niccolò doesn’t fight him. Not yet. 

“So, La Volpe, a few questions have been plaguing my mind lately.”

La Volpe feels the mood change. He smiles, but he tenses. “Oh? Do tell, my friend.”

“What have I done that justified you thinking that I could betray the Brotherhood, and did you honestly believe you could hide it from me?”

La Volpe freezes. He really thought he had evaded all suspicion. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Niccolò rolls his eyes. “Please. I can spot of one your thieves shadowing me easily. Even you, _my friend_ , you can be a great actor, but you and I have known each other for years. I could tell. I’m quite offended that you thought that measly attack would suffice to kill me. I guessed you knew me better than that. I was wrong. I feel greatly underestimated.”

La Volpe is growing agitated. “If you knew, why didn’t you say anything?”

“I might have, if I thought you would have given a second thought to anything I would have said, but you seemed much more eager to accuse me.”

He’s pushed against the wall, held there by his shoulders. “There was evidence! You disappeared just at the right time. You had the information they found. Who else could it have been!”

Niccolò shrugs out of the hold with ease and pushes back. “One of yours. Which you would have discovered earlier if you hadn’t been so willing to make me shoulder the blame!”

The only noise heard in the room is their elevated breathing. They glare at each other.

La Volpe flinches first. “You were suspicious. I had Ezio investigate. You were not the traitor. I still do not regret what I did; it was for the good of the Brotherhood, though I’ll admit I chose the wrong target. What more could you possibly want of me?”

“I served the Assassins faithfully for years. I deserved more trust than this, and yet you turned on me at the first occasion.” He pushes himself off the wall and straightens his clothes. “If you don’t see where you erred, then I will leave. I have nothing more to say to you.”

La Volpe grasps his shoulder once more, more gently this time. “Don’t. It would be a shame for us to part like this after all this time because of something this trivial.” La Volpe’s hand makes itself caressing. His tone lowers. “Tell me how I can mend this.”

Finally. “You are going to have to prove that you trust me. Drop your airs, remove your weapons. Let yourself be vulnerable for once. Let me in.”

La Volpe and he are similar in many ways. La Volpe spent his whole life protecting his secrets. He doesn’t let people see who he is; he prefers to project different images to different people. He likes keeping everyone in the dark. He likes being in control more. That taste follows him in bed, and mostly Niccolò does not mind. But today, he wants something different.

To an outsider, La Volpe might be unreadable. To Niccolò, his unease is obvious. “You ask for much.”

He snorts. “Considering the situation, I should ask for much more.”

There’s resignation in La Volpe’s pose. “You should.” Silence stretches between them. “Fine. I’m sure I can handle you.” Or so he thinks. 

Niccolò contemplates his options. So many possibilities. He toys with the idea of blindfolding La Volpe. Thieves rely on their eyes. Blocking them would teach him. He pulls a long strip of fabric from a dresser and watches his eyes widen, sees him tense then purposefully relax. “I would rather you did not.” 

“The point, friend, isn’t your comfort.” But he hides the strip. To refuse openly this early in their game is a show of weakness. La Volpe must have hated the idea. Something else then. 

Let’s start with the beginning. “Strip.” 

Even if La Volpe’s resignation is palpable, Niccolò intends to enjoy the show. La Volpe is always so covered. Clothing falls to the floor, discarded and forgotten. One he’s done, he stands there, naked but not surrendering. That won’t do. Niccolò wants him humbled, not proud in defeat. 

There is a common way to punish someone in the wrong that might lead to that desired outcome. He sits on the side of the bed and gestures La Volpe over. “Lie on my lap.”

Niccolò witnesses the first blush of the night spreading over La Volpe’s cheeks. Maybe it’s the first time he sees it, but hopefully it won’t be the last. “Do you intend to punish me like you would an unruly child?”

“Not a perfect metaphor, but it will do. Yes. Are you going to fight me on this too?”

He doesn’t. 

“Put your hands behind your back.”

Niccolò restrains his arms by wrapping a cord around his wrists. There is quite the thrill to tying up the master of thieves, knowing how much this must cost him. He pays special attention to the knots. Keeping La Volpe tied is quite the feat, and Niccolò wants him to be unable to free himself. 

Once he’s satisfied with his handiwork, he lets his hands run free over all the skin exposed in front of him, fleeting touches and light strokes for his own amusement, never for La Volpe’s. His victim would rather he'd proceed with his punishment so they'd get over it, and so Niccolò will take his time.

But not forever. La Volpe's whole body flinches under the first slap, the unexpected hit leaving him unprepared, but he doesn’t let a sound out. Niccolò doesn't let himself be moved. He continues to rain down blow after blow in a slow, steady manner, watching La Volpe's composure erode a little more with each slap. La Volpe tries to keep his breathing steady, but falters often. The skin under his palm reddens.

Niccolò lets his eyes roam over what’s his. While seeing the back of his neck, almost always hidden by his cowl, is strangely erotic, he does somewhat regret his decision. He can’t see his face like this. La Volpe must be biting his lips by now. Maybe his mouth is bleeding as his teeth sink into the flesh. His fingers dart for his mouth, find the barrier of closed teeth. They dance over his lips until they open and suck with an unpredicted eagerness. Maybe there is enjoyment to be had for his thief. His other hand slides down from his buttocks to his cock, find it hard and straining. La Volpe shudders under his hand. 

One more slap. La Volpe can tense, freeze or flinch how he wants, he can’t hide how hard he is, pulsing against his thigh. “Well, that isn’t as tortuous for you as I thought it would be.” That’s a lie: this reaction might be worse than the pain could ever be. “Could you come from only this?”

He doesn’t get a verbal answer, but the way La Volpe’s cock twitches against him speaks louder than words. “Let’s find out together how much more you can take, shall we?” He hits with more force, and is rewarded by La Volpe thrusting forward, an obscene little moan escaping through Niccolò’s wet fingers. It only takes a few more slaps for him to come, his voice a constant stream of unarticulated pleas, leaving wet stripes on Niccolò’s thigh. 

He rubs his hand on La Volpe’s back in a soothing motion. “Here, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” He can’t help but laughs. He knows from the straight set of his head that if he could, he’d be glaring with all his might. 

“Is your pride satisfied now?” 

“Are you so eager to get out of your well-deserved punishment? No, we are not yet done.”

Would that the saliva coating his fingers be enough, but this isn’t the kind of pain he wants to inflict tonight. There is oil nearby, left for this use. Opening the bottle lets the fragrance propagate, warning La Volpe of what will happen next. 

He scratches the tender skin on his way down. Shivers travel down La Volpe’s back. Fingers circle him, teasing, before entering him. It’s quite a stretch for someone unused to it. Luckily for him, La Volpe just came, leaving him more relaxed. Niccolò forces his way in. He curls his fingers and caresses until he finds the spot that has La Volpe jerk and trash, his erection filling once again. It will have to be enough. Niccolò can’t wait anymore.

Niccolò manhandles La Volpe out of his lap and onto the bed, lying on his belly. His hands, still tied behind him, may be sore by now. A quick verification reveals nothing but superficial damage. The knots still hold. Everything is well.

He spreads his thighs and plunges inside in one rough thrust. La Volpe bites the pillow. He doesn’t give him time to adjust: he shoves in, hard and fast, and grasps La Volpe’s erection, which did not soften at all under the harsh treatment, and strokes it just as roughly. He can’t deny that he loves it: a few thrusts are all it takes to make La Volpe come. 

He knows he won’t last much longer. Niccolò ignores all signs that La Volpe doesn’t appreciate being taken after he came long enough for him to spill inside of him, filling him with his come. 

He barely has time to pull out before La Volpe starts. “Are you going to untie me now?”

“So impatient. Be careful, I might not.” They still have time. Maybe he could get La Volpe on his knees for him, without the help of his tied hands to stop Niccolò from abusing his mouth. 

Lost in thought, he doesn’t notice his fingers finding their way once more to La Volpe’s lips, caressing. He does, however, notice how they open almost instantly, and how La Volpe’s eyes darken. “After due consideration, maybe not just yet.”


End file.
